


Unchained melody

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a concert pianist who's retired after an ordeal. His biggest fan comes to offer some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained melody

Will Graham played his piano in bars now. Once he’d played in glittering halls all over the world as a concert pianist, but that was before an insane admirer tried to kill him.  
Matthew Brown had nearly been his end. He left Will with a scar on his cheek, and worse ones on his soul.  
Will gave up his career and became a recluse.  
His former wife Molly tried to get him back into the world, but to no avail.  
She and his former impresario Alana Bloom would do anything to get him to accept his former glories.  
So much love lost.  
Will still played like a god, but now he focused on jazz standards.  
This night a man in a fancy suit heard him play “Autumn Leaves.”  
After he was done the man lingered like smoke.  
“Will Graham is it?” he asked, not remotely a question.  
“I answer to that name.”  
“I heard you play in Milan. You were sublime.”  
“Oh, a fan.”  
“An enthusiast,” said the man. “Very few people are chosen to play as you do.”  
“It wasn’t a choice,” said Will and sounded sad.  
“You still hold such beauty in your hands, like liquid gold.”  
“Are you a poet?”  
“Aren’t we all?”  
“No.”  
“Why do you play jazz?”  
“Is it so bad?”  
“No. But classical music is god weeping teardrops of sound.”  
“Who are you?” asked Will curiously.  
“I’m Hannibal Lecter. I’m a psychiatrist.”  
“Oh good lord.”  
“I don’t offer analysis unless it’s desired.”  
“Good to know,” said Will and drank a little from his wine glass.  
“Your deranged admirer is dead is he not?”  
“Yes. Someone did him in, but they only found parts of his body.”  
“Good,” said Lecter and smiled.  
“So,” said Will. “You look like you want to fuck me. Do you?”  
“Will..”  
“That’s my name, doctor. Do you want it or not. I’m offering.”  
“Very much, yes.”  
“Good. Let’s go,” said Will.  
*  
Hannibal was surprised at how easy to was to establish a connection with his beloved.  
All he had to do was ask.  
He’d admired Will from afar for a long time, seeing every concert and biding his time.  
He’d killed Brown and served him to his guests.  
Now Hannibal looked at Will’s shambles of a house surrounded by his canine compaions, merrily barking.  
“I’ll cook breakfast,” said Hannibal. “You are undernourished and I’m a world class chef.”  
“Do you want to save me, doctor? My ex couldn’t.”  
“I’m not her. And yes, I’ll take care of you from now on, my dear.”  
“Oh,” said Will and sighed.  
Hannibal reached out and Will fell into his arms with a low noise.  
“I’ll take good care of you,” said Hannibal. “I promise my love.”  
“You said you’d fuck me.”  
“And so I shall,” said Hannibal. “You exquisite creature.”  
“I’m ugly now.”  
“Because of your scar? No. You have a lovely mind.”  
“Whatever,” said Will, but Hannibal held him close and Will let him.

*  
In the messy bed Hannibal breathed in the scent of Will’s sweat and his desire.  
It was an intoxicating, heady brew.  
Will let Hannibal position him on all fours, and Hannibal mounted him from behind.  
Hannibal started a punishing rhythm, and drove into his beloved with all his passion.  
Will pushed back, breathing heavily and feeling his sadness evaporate in a blinding flash of an orgasm.  
Hannibal painted Will’s insides with his seed.  
*

In the morning Will looked at his lover.  
“You are a predator,” said Will.  
“How so?” asked Hannibal and kissed his shoulder, making Will shiver.  
“I just know from the way you carry yourself and the way you made love to me.”  
“Does it scare you?” asked Hannibal, mouthing a kiss alongside his shoulder.  
“No. I like wolves,” said Will.  
“Then you have me.”  
“Do you..care?”  
“Of course my dear. We shall be good together.”  
“I think so too.”  
Hannibal smiled.  
Will was putty in his hands, and he’d take good care of him.  
He’d make sure to make friends with Alana and Molly.  
He finally had all he’d ever desired, and he’d feed Will a part of Brown’s brain he’d saved for a special occasion.


End file.
